Гар'Пот, орчонок, который выжил
by Nickname-404
Summary: AU! Юный орчонок Гар'Пот живёт в семье своей тётки и даже не подозревает о своих способностях. Но однажды к нему приходит письмо, резко изменяющее его жизнь и дающее возможность разобраться во многих странностях его жизни: необычных способностях, загадочной и непонятной гибели родителей и шраме на лбу...


В четвёртом доме в посёлке неподалёку от Оргриммара проживала небольшая семья орков, и они всегда заявляли, что они, слава Стихиям, абсолютно нормальные орки. От них точно нельзя было ожидать, чтобы они попали в странную или загадочную ситуацию. Они всегда неодобрительно относились к любым странностям, загадкам и прочей ерунде.

Верр возглавлял небольшую ремесленную мастерскую, производившую оборудование для горняков и ювелиров. При взгляде на него можно было предположить, что у него были в предках огры: для орка Верр был слишком полным, а шею у него так никто и не смог разглядеть. Что же касается Петуны, то в её чертах можно было найти что-то тролльское. Она была тощей с невероятно светлыми волосами и шеей в два раза длиннее обычной орочьей. Но этот, казалось бы, недостаток пришёлся ей на пользу, ведь Петуна постоянно следила за соседями и подслушивала их разговоры, а с такой шеей было очень удобно заглядывать за заграждения. У Верра и Петуны был маленький сын Даг, и, по их мнению, он был самым чудесным ребёнком на свете.

У них было всё, чего можно пожелать. Но у них был и один секрет. И больше всего они боялись, что кто-нибудь о нём узнает, ведь даже представить не могли, что будет, если кто-то узнает правду о клане Разбитого Горшка. Сестра Петуны вышла замуж за орка из этого клана, и они не виделись уже несколько лет. Петуна даже делала вид, что у неё нет никакой сестры, потому что сестра и её никчёмный муж были полной противоположностью их семье.

Они невольно ужасались при мысли о том, что скажут соседи, если в их посёлок вдруг пожалует клан Разбитого Горшка. Они знали, что у них появился сын, но никогда его не видели и категорически не хотели, чтобы их Даг общался с сыном таких родителей.

В этот раз Верр и Петуна проснулись серым утром, и ничто, включая редкое для дуротарских степей покрытое тучами небо, не предвещало, что скоро по всему Азероту начнут твориться странные и загадочные вещи. Верр рычал под нос какую-то песню, надевая самый отвратительный из своих плащей, а Петуна, еле усадив орущего и сопротивляющегося сына на высокий стул, пересказывала мужу последние сплетни.

Они не заметили, как за окном пролетела большая сова с аккуратной фиолетовой цепочкой на шее.

Когда солнце начало приближаться к горам, Верр взял папку с чертежами, приобнял Петуну и попытался пощекотать Дага, но тот ответил яростным недовольным рычанием, раскидывая во все стороны кашу и раскачивая стул.

Довольно рыкнув, Верр вышел из дома и сел в гоблинский трицикл. Уже проехав всю центральную улицу, бывшую частью дороги в Оргриммар, он заметил, что происходит что-то странное. На углу сидела кошка и внимательно изучала лежавшую перед ней карту. В первую секунду Верр не понял, что же он увидел, но вскоре притормозил и посмотрел на кошку. Та продолжала сидеть на дороге, но карты перед ней не было.

"Что за чертовщина?!" — пробурчал он. Пожалуй, во всём виноват хмурый день и непривычный для Дуротара туман. На всякий случай Верр закрыл глаза и затем вновь посмотрел на кошку. А кошка посмотрела на него.

Верр отвернулся и поехал дальше, продолжая следить за кошкой через круглую стекляшку — "зеркало заднего вида", как её называют гоблины. Он заметил, что кошка внимательно читает табличку с названием их поселения. "Нет, не читает, — начал он говорить себе, — а смотрит на неё. Кошки не умеют читать, а тем более и изучать карты".

Верр потряс головой, пытаясь выкинуть из мыслей кошку. И всю дорогу от поселения до Оргриммара он думал о заказе на кирки, который он рассчитывал получить сегодня от школы горного дела.

Но когда он подъехал к Оргриммару, все мысли о кирках и заказах вылетели из его головы, потому что, пока все стояли в обычной очереди на проезд, Верр заметил странно одетых разумных. Одетых в мантии. Верр не переносил странно одетых людей, хотя бы нынешнюю молодёжь, расхаживающую непонятно в чём! И теперь вот эти, одетые по какой-то странной моде, даже не похожей на любую эльфийскую.

Он нервно забарабанил пальцами по рулю. Его взгляд остановился на кучке разношёрстных типов, сгрудившихся неподалёку и о чём-то оживлённо перешёптывающихся. Верр пришёл в ярость, когда увидел, что некоторые из них совсем не молоды: один из них был даже старше его, но позволил себе надеть ярко-фиолетовую мантию! Но тут его посетила мысль, что они могли собирать пожертвования и специально так вырядиться, чтобы привлечь внимание… Вскоре подошла его очередь. После того, как стражник быстро осмотрел его мотоцикл и едва кивнул, Верр относительно спокойно доехал до своей мастерской. Все его мысли вновь были о кирках и заказах.

Его кабинет располагался на шестом этаже, и его грубый массивный стул стоял спиной к окну. Если бы Верр сидел к окну лицом, вряд ли он смог бы сегодня смог вообще работать. Но он сидел к окну спиной и не видел летящих сов — летящих днём, а не ночью. Не говоря уж о том, что совы обитали северо-западнее Оргриммара, в лесах ночных эльфов, а не в засушливых степях.

Остальные же прекрасно видели сов, стремительно рассекавших воздух, раскрывали рты и удивлённо показывали на них пальцами, даже стремившиеся показать свою воспитанность и сдержанность эльфы крови. Подавляющее большинство за всю свою жизнь если и видели сову, то точно не днём и не посреди города.

В общем, у Верра было совершенно нормальное, лишённое подозрительных сов утро. Он накричал на пятерых подчинённых, послал несколько важных писем и обругал новейшие гномские разработки, в которых совершенно невозможно разобраться. Настроение у него было отличное, и он решил дойти до лавки неподалёку и купить булочку.

Он уже успел позабыть про странных типов при въезде в город, пока не столкнулся с группкой похожих около лавки. Верр не мог понять, почему после взгляда на них ему становилось не по себе. Они так же оживлённо шептались, и у них в руках не было ни табличек, ни мисок для сбора пожертвований.

Выйдя из лавки с пакетом, в котором лежал огромный пончик, Верр вновь был вынужден пройти мимо них, и в тот момент он услышал:

—… да, точно, это клан Разбитого Горшка, по крайней мере, мне так рассказывали…

—… да, их сын Гар'Пот…

Верр замер, ощущая, как на него обрушивается волна страха. Он оглянулся на шепчущих, словно хотел что-то им сказать, но потом передумал.

Он помчался в мастерскую, поднялся в свой кабинет, крикнул, чтобы его не беспокоили, и начал диктовать письмо, когда вдруг передумал и отменил набор. Затем он начал по привычке теребить правый клык, думая о том, что…

Нет, это было глупо. Вряд ли на планете найдётся только одна ветвь клана Разбитого Горшка. Верр легко убедил себя, что во всём Азероте будет несложно отыскать семьи, принадлежащие к этому клану и назвавшие сына Гар'Пот. И он не может точно сказать, что его племянника зовут именно так. Он никогда в жизни не видел этого мальчика. Может, его Гарром зовут. Или Готором.

Верр решил, что не стоит беспокоить жену, тем более, что она всегда злилась, когда речь заходила о её сестре. Он не упрекал жену — если бы у него была такая сестра, он бы… Тем не менее, группы в мантиях и то, о чём они говорили, — всё это было странно.

После похода за пончиком Верру куда сложнее было сосредоточиться на кирках. Когда уже ближе к вечеру он покидал здание мастерской, он был так взволнован, что не заметил проходящего мимо старого гнома. Собственно, и раньше их было сложно заметить…

— Извините, — пробурчал он, глядя, как старикашка пошатнулся и едва не упал. Верру потребовалось несколько секунд на осознание сначала того, что его не надо атаковать, а затем — того, что он одет в фиолетовую мантию. Гном же нисколько не огорчился из-за того, что его едва сбили с ног: напротив, он широко улыбнулся и произнёс непривычно высоким голосом:

— Не извиняйтесь! Даже если бы вы меня уронили, то сейчас это бы меня нисколько не огорчило! Ликуйте, ведь исчез Сами-Знаете-Кто! Даже такие маглы, как вы, должны устроить сейчас праздник!

С этими словами гном попытался обнять его где-то в районе живота, крепко стиснул его и ушёл.

Верр буквально прирос к земле. Подумать только, его обнял незнакомец, тем более гном! И назвал его каким-то маглом. Что бы ни значило это странное слово, он был потрясён. И когда он смог сдвинуться с места, он быстро пошёл к своему трициклу, надеясь, что всё произошедшее ему показалось, хоть Верр и относился неодобрительно к фантазиям и воображению.

Когда он, наконец, подъехал к дому, его настроение резко упало. На заборе, отделявшем его дом от участка соседей, сидела кошка. Та же самая, что и утром, с таким же цветом и такими же странными пятнами вокруг глаз.

— Брысь! — прикрикнул на неё Верр. Кошка не шелохнулась. Она даже так строго и невозмутимо посмотрела на орка, что ему на секунду показалось, что кошки всегда так себя ведут.

Затем, собравшись с духом, он вошёл в дом, ещё раз решив, что точно не стоит рассказывать жене ни о чём, что сегодня произошло.

Для Петуны этот день был просто прекрасным. За ужином она рассказала мужу, что у соседки серьёзные проблемы с дочерью, и напоследок сообщила, что Даг выучил новое слово "хаччу!". Но сохранять привычное спокойствие Верру было очень тяжело.

Когда Петуна уложила сына спать, Верр погладил его по макушке, пожелал спокойной ночи и спустился в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть новости. Он видел, как легко это получается у других, но разобраться без инструкции во всех техномагических сплетениях экрана ему не удавалось, несмотря на то, что делал он это каждый вечер.

"И в конце упомянем странное поведение сов. Хоть они, как правило, охотятся ночью в лесу, сегодня к нам поступило множество сообщений о том, что в разных точках мира с рассвета видели пролетающих сов. Пока никто не может объяснить, почему они решили изменить распорядок дня… — Диктор, седеющий орк, криво усмехнулся. — Довольно загадочно. А теперь я передам слово Джиму МагГаффину с прогнозом погоды. Как думаешь, сегодня ещё будут совиные дожди?"

"А вот это не знаю. — Гоблин лениво пожал плечами. — Но сегодня необычно вели себя не только совы. Сегодня нам сообщили зрители аж из Кель'Таласа, что вместо планируемого дождя у них был звездопад! Скорее всего, это кто-то поджигал фейерверки в честь праздника… А до ближайшего праздника ещё неделя. А что насчёт погоды: вечером ожидаются дожди в…"

Верр застыл. Звездопады, типы в странных мантиях, совы посреди дня… И перешёптывания о клане Разбитого Горшка.

В гостиную вошла Петуна с чаем. И он почувствовал, что его решение ни о чём не рассказывать жене быстро тает. Поняв, что что-то рассказать придётся, он прокашлялся.

— Петуна… Ты давно не получала писем от сестры?

Как и ожидалось, она сначала изобразила удивление, а затем разозлилась. Всё время они делали вид, что нет никакой сестры.

— Давно! — рявкнула она. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— В новостях говорят всякие странные вещи… — пробормотал Верр, глядя на прислонившуюся к стене и недобро сощурившуюся жену. — Совы… Падающие звёзды… Странно одетые толпы…

— И что?

— Ну, я подумал… Может… Это как-то связано с… Ну, с такими, как она…

Петуна залпом осушила чашку с чаем. А Верр задумался, сможет ли он сказать ей, что слышал сегодня про клан Разбитого Горшка. Понял, что не осмелится, и вместо этого спросил:

— Их сын ведь ровесник Дага?

— Полагаю, да.

— Не напомнишь, как его зовут? Гарр?

— Гар'Пот. Дурацкое, новомодное имя.

— О… Полностью согласен с тобой. — Верр почувствовал, что немного полегчало.

Допив чай, они молча пошли в спальню. Но когда Петуна ушла в ванную, Верр открыл окно и выглянул на улицу. Кошка продолжала неподвижно сидеть на заборе и глядеть вдаль, словно кого-то ждала.

Он спросил себя, не привиделось ли ему произошедшее сегодня. И если нет, то как это связано с Разбитым Горшком? Если это так… Если выяснится, что они имеют к ним отношение… Нет, он бы не вынес это.

Когда они легли в постель, Петуна отвернулась и быстро заснула, а Верр лежал, вспоминая прошедший день. И последняя мысль, посетившая его голову, была о том, что даже если клан Разбитого Горшка связан со всем произошедшим, им незачем появляться на пороге этого дома. Даже несмотря на законы гостеприимства, они знали, как к ним тут отнесутся.

Верр сказал себе, что не позволит втянуть ни себя, ни Петуну во все эти странности.

Он ошибался, но не знал об этом.

Орк уже успел уснуть, но кошка совершенно не собиралась спать. Она сидела неподвижно и, не мигая, смотрела в другую сторону от Оргриммара. Она не шелохнулась, когда на соседней улице завыл волк, и не двинулась, пока мимо пролетали две совы. Только около полуночи она ожила.

В дальнем конце дороги — там, куда и смотрела кошка, — появился эльф. Появился совершенно бесшумно, будто бы возник из воздуха. Глаза кошки сузились, а сама она дёрнула хвостом.

Никто в посёлке раньше не видел этого эльфа. Он был высок и стар, судя по цвету его волос и бороды, таких длинных, что их можно было бы заправить за пояс. Он был одет в длинную лиловую мантию, небрежно наброшенную на плечи, а на ногах красовались старомодные ботинки на высоких каблуках, украшенные пряжками. Глаза его сияли живым и мягким голубым светом, а затемнённые очки сидели на очень длинном носу, кривом, будто бы его ломали не меньше двух раз. Его звали Альбус Звенящий Луч.

Казалось, Альбус не понимает, что появился в месте, где не рады всему, что связано с ним: начиная от имени и заканчивая ботинками. Но его это не беспокоило, и он продолжил копаться в карманах. Но он почувствовал, что за ним следят, и внезапно поднял глаза на кошку, смотрящую на него с другого конца улицы. Вид кошки почему-то очень сильно развеселил его.

— Этого следовало ожидать, — усмехнулся он.

В конце концов, в одном из карманов он нашёл то, что искал — предмет, чем-то похожий на серебристую зажигалку. Альбус откинул крышечку, поднял руку и щёлкнул. Тотчас ближайший к нему факел погас. Ещё щелчок — и находящийся чуть дальше магический шар тоже потемнел. После нескольких щелчков весь посёлок погрузился во тьму; остались светиться только два далёких огонька — глаза кошки. И если бы кто-то выглянул на улицу — даже Петуна, от чьих глаз ничто не могло ускользнуть, — то он бы не увидел ничего.

Альбус сунул свою "зажигалку" обратно в карман, пошёл к дому, на заборе которого сидела кошка, сел рядом с ней и, даже не повернувшись, сказал:

— Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь, профессор МакГонагалл.

Улыбнувшись, он повернулся к кошке, но та уже исчезла. Вместо неё на заборе сидела сурового вида женщина в очках, странно похожих по форме на отметины вокруг глаз. Она тоже была в мантии, только изумрудной. Её чёрные волосы были собраны в узел на затылке. И было заметно, что она сильно раздражена.

— Как вы меня узнали?

— Профессор, я в жизни не видел кошки, сидевшей так неподвижно.

— Станешь тут неподвижной — целый день просидеть на кирпичной стене, — парировала профессор МакГонагалл.

— Целый день? Когда вы могли праздновать с другими? По пути сюда я видел не менее дюжины вечеринок.

Профессор МакГонагалл фыркнула.

— Да, все действительно празднуют! Казалось, им следовало бы быть осторожнее. Но даже маглы заметили, что что-то происходит! Они говорили об этом в новостях. — Она кивнула в сторону окна дома, где жили Верр и Петуна. — Я слышала. Стаи сов… Падающие звёзды… Они ведь не полные идиоты! Они должны были что-то заметить. Подумать только — звездопад в Сумеречном Лесу! Не сомневаюсь, что это устроил Дедалус Дингл. Он никогда не отличался особой осторожностью.

— Не стоит их обвинять, — мягко ответил Альбус. — За последние одиннадцать лет было слишком мало поводов для веселья.

— Знаю, — раздражённо ответила МакГонагалл. — Но это их не оправдывает. Они ведут себя абсолютно безрассудно! Появляются на улицах среди бела дня, собираются в толпы, обмениваются слухами. И им даже не приходит в голову одеться, как маглы.

Она искоса взглянула на Альбуса, словно надеясь, что он как-нибудь ответит, но вскоре продолжила:

— Будет просто прекрасно, если в день, когда Сами-Знаете-Кто наконец пал, маглы узнают о нас. Кстати, он ведь действительно пал, не так ли, Альбус?

— Вполне очевидно, что это так. Так что, это действительно праздничный день. Не хотите лимонную дольку?

— Что?

— Засахаренную лимонную дольку. Это такие сладости у маглов. Лично мне они очень нравятся.

— Нет, спасибо. — Голос МакГонагалл был холоден, словно ей казалось, что сейчас не время для поедания сладостей. — Итак, я остановилась на том, что даже если Вы-Знаете-Кто действительно исчез…

— Профессор, мне кажется, вы достаточно разумны, чтобы называть его по имени. Это полная ерунда — Вы-Знаете-Кто, Вы-Не-Знаете-Кто… Уже одиннадцать лет я пытаюсь убедить всех, что не стоит бояться называть его настоящим именем — Волдеморт.

Профессор МакГонагалл вздрогнула, но Альбус этого не заметил, поглощённый разделением двух слипшихся лимонных долек.

— На мой взгляд, возникает ужасная путаница, когда мы говорим: Вы-Знаете-Кто, — продолжил он. — Не понимаю, почему следует бояться произносить имя Волдеморта.

— Да-да, конечно. — В голосе профессора раздражение странно сочеталось с обожанием. — Но вы не такой, как все. Все знают, что вы единственный, кого Вы-Знаете-Кто — ладно, кого Волдеморт — боялся.

— Вы мне льстите, — спокойно ответил Альбус. — У него были такие силы, которые мне неподвластны.

— Только потому, что вы слишком… слишком благородны для того, чтобы использовать эти силы.

— Хорошо, что сейчас ночь. Я не краснел так сильно с тех пор, как услышал от нашей целительницы, что ей нравятся мои новые ушные затычки.

Взгляд профессора МакГонагалл уткнулся в Альбуса.

— Это ничто по сравнению с последними слухами стаи сов. Вы знаете, о чем все говорят? Они гадают, почему он пал? Что могло его остановить?

Это выглядело так, будто бы МакГонагалл наконец заговорила о том, что её беспокоило больше всего, что она больше всего хотела обсудить, ради чего она весь день провела под палящим солнцем. И её взгляд, которым она будто бы хотела просверлить Альбуса, только подтверждал это. Было очевидно: пусть об этом и говорят все вокруг, она не поверит, пока он не скажет, что это правда. Однако Альбус с ответом не торопился.

— Говорят, — продолжила профессор МакГонагалл, — говорят, что этой ночью Волдеморт появился в их доме. Что он появился там из-за них. Если верить слухам, то Лилари и Джеруг… То они… Они мертвы…

Профессор МакГонагалл судорожно втянула воздух.

— Лилари и Джеруг… Не может быть… Мне не хотелось в это верить… Альбус…

Эльф протянул руку и коснулся её плеча.

— Я понимаю… — печально произнёс он. — Я очень хорошо вас понимаю.

Когда МакГонагалл снова заговорила, её голос сильно дрожал.

— Это… Это ещё не всё. Говорят, он хотел убить их сына, Гар'Пота. Но не смог. Не смог убить этого мальчика. Никто не знает, почему, как такое могло произойти. Но говорят, что тогда Волдеморт попытался убить его, его силы иссякли — и поэтому он погиб.

Альбус тяжело кивнул.

— Это правда? — спросила профессор. — После всего, что он сделал… После того, как убил множество наших… Он не смог убить ребёнка? Это поразительно… Сколько предпринималось, чтобы остановить его… Каким чудом Гар'Поту удалось выжить?

— Мы можем только предположить. Может быть, мы никогда не узнаем правду.

Профессор МакГонагалл достала из кармана мантии платок и начала вытирать слёзы под очками. Альбус Звенящий Луч громко вздохнул, достал золотые часы и принялся их разглядывать. Часы были очень странными: двенадцать стрелок указывали на постоянно вращающиеся маленькие планеты; цифр же вовсе не было. Но Альбус прекрасно понимал, что они показывают, и поэтому он сунул их обратно в карман мантии и сказал:

— Хагрид задерживается. Полагаю, это он сказал вам, что я буду здесь?

— Да. — МакГонагалл слабо кивнула. — Но, я думаю, вы не скажете, почему вы пришли именно сюда?

— Я здесь, чтобы отдать Гар'Пота его дяде и тёте. Они — единственные его живые родственники.

— Неужели вы… Вы про тех, кто живёт в этом доме? — МакГонагалл вскрикнула, вскочив на ноги. — Вы… Вы не сделаете это. Я наблюдала за ними весь день: вряд ли возможно найти пару, менее похожую на нас. И у них есть сын. Я видела, что он орал, требуя конфету, и даже заглушал звук двигателя, пока мать его везла. И вы хотите, чтобы Гар'Пот оказался здесь?

— Для него это лучшее место, — проговорил Альбус. — Тётя и дядя всё расскажут ему, когда он повзрослеет. Я написал им письмо.

— Письмо? Вы считаете, что в письме можно всё передать? Альбус… — почти зашептала МакГонагалл. — Эти орки никогда его не поймут. Он станет героем, легендой! Этот день станет в истории днём Гар'Пота! О нём будут слагать легенды, каждый ребёнок будет знать его имя!

— Да. Но именно этого я и опасаюсь. Вы ведь представляете, как легко это ему вскружит голову? Ведь он стал знаменитым прежде чем научился говорить. Он даже не вспомнит, что именно его прославило. Неужели вы не видите, почему будет лучше, если он сначала вырастет вдали от нашего мира, чтобы вырасти и потом справиться со своей славой?

Профессор МакГонагалл захотела сказать что-то резкое, но передумала.

— Да, конечно. Вы правы. — Она тяжело выдохнула. — Но, Альбус, как мальчик сюда попадёт?

— Его принесёт Хагрид. — МакГонагалл после этих слов оторвалась от изучения его мантии, будто бы думала, что Гар'Пот находится под ней.

— Вы думаете, что разумно доверить Хагриду такое ответственное задание?

— Я бы доверил ему свою жизнь, — просто ответил Альбус.

— Я не сомневаюсь в его преданности вам, — неохотно выговорила МакГонагалл. — Но вы не будете отрицать, что он порой весьма легкомысленный. Он… Что это?

Откуда-то донеслись раскаты грома, всё усиливающиеся и усиливающиеся. Профессор МакГонагалл и Альбус Звенящий Луч начали вглядываться в улицу. Но когда они сообразили поднять головы и взглянуть на небо, прямо перед ними рухнул огромный мотоцикл.

Мотоцикл был просто огромен, но водитель был ещё больше. Спутанная чёрная борода и взлохмаченные волосы почти полностью скрывали его лицо. Он выглядел как дворф, но он был в два раза выше обычных дворфов и раза в три шире. Он прижимал к себе свёрток из одеял.

— Наконец-то, Хагрид. — Альбусу явно стало легче. — А где ты взял этот мотоцикл?

— Да я его одолжил. — Великан начал осторожно слезать. — У молодого Сириуса Мрачная Тень. А ребёнка я привёз.

— Всё прошло тихо?

— Да не очень. От дома ничего не осталось. Маглы это заметили, но я успел забрать ребёнка. Он уснул совсем недавно, когда мы покинули Ясеневый Лес.

Альбус и МакГонагалл склонились над свёртком. Внутри, еле выглядывая из множества одеял, крепко спал мальчик. Чуть ниже торчащей прядки чёрных волос был виден порез, похожий на молнию.

— Он останется на всю жизнь, — едва коснувшись пальцами шрама, сказал Альбус.

— Вы ведь можете с ним что-то сделать?

— Даже если бы мог, не стал. Шрамы могут иногда и пригодиться. У меня, например, есть шрам над левым коленом, точно копирующий схему основных силовых линий Азерота. Ну, Хагрид, давай ребёнка сюда. Пора завершить это дело.

Альбус взял орчонка на руки и повернулся к дому, где жили Верр и Петуна.

— Мо… Можно мне попрощаться с ним? — спросил Хагрид, нагнулся над свёртком и поцеловал в Гар'Пота в лоб. А затем почти по-волчьи взвыл.

— Тише! — прошипела МакГонагалл. — Ты сейчас всех тут разбудишь!

— П-простите… — пробормотал Хагрид, доставая из кармана огромный носовой платок и вытирая покрасневшие от слёз глаза. — Я н-не могу это вынести. Джеруг и Лилари убиты, а малыш будет жить с маглами…

— Да, это печально, — зашептала профессор МакГонагалл, поглаживая его по плечу, — но возьми себя в руки. Иначе нас могут обнаружить.

Тем временем Альбус приоткрыл калитку и проскользнул к крыльцу. Он осторожно опустил младенца на крыльцо, положил в одеяло письмо и вернулся на улицу. Больше минуты он с МакГонагалл и Хагридом смотрели на свёрток: Хагрид продолжал трястись в беззвучном рыдании, МакГонагалл учащённо моргала, а голубой свет, исходящий от глаз Альбуса, потускнел.

— Вот и всё, — произнёс на прощанье Альбус. — Здесь больше нечего делать. Может, стоит пойти праздновать с остальными?

— Ага. — Хагрид кивнул. — И, это, я… Я верну Сириусу его мотоцикл. Доброй ночи вам…

Вытерев слезу, Хагрид помахал Альбусу и МакГонагалл рукой. Раздался рёв двигателя, и он исчез в небе.

— Надеюсь, что скоро увижу вас, профессор МакГонагалл. — Альбус наклонил голову. МакГонагалл вместо ответа высморкалась.

Альбус развернулся и пошёл по улице по направлению от Оргриммара. Когда он почти вышел за пределы посёлка, он достал из кармана свою серебряную зажигалку. После всего лишь одного щелчка все огни вернулись на места. Он посмотрел на полосатую кошку, ныряющую в тень, а затем кинул прощальный взгляд на свёрток.

— Удачи тебе, Гар'Пот, — прошептал ему Альбус.

Он прошептал короткую формулу заклинания, развернулся на каблуках и вошёл в чуть мерцающий портал, через несколько секунд растворившийся в темноте.

Сухой ветер шевелил колючие ветви степной растительности, пустая улица тихо спала под тёмным небом, и казалось, что здесь точно нет места загадочным вещам. Маленький орчонок ворочался в своих одеялах. Его ручка нашла письмо и крепко его сжала. Он крепко заснул, не подозревая, что стал знаменитым, что через несколько часов проснётся от яростного крика Петуны, высунувшей из дверей голову в поисках чего-либо странного, что следующие несколько недель его будет щипать двоюродный брат Даг… Следующие несколько лет.

А тем временем во всём мире тайно или открыто собирались некоторые люди, орки, гномы, тролли… Они отмечали праздник, поднимали бокалы и кружки и произносили:

— За Гар'Пота — за мальчика, который выжил!


End file.
